This invention relates generally to the field of document preparation and more specifically to increasing the efficiency of document preparation using computerized processing and scheduling methods.
In many business environments, large numbers of legally binding documents need to be generated, executed, and tracked by participants to certain business transactions. An example of such a business transaction is when a manufacturer releases to a customer a sample of a product before the product is made generally available. In this case, the manufacturer may want to protect the product sample, and the information associated with the product sample, using a non-disclosure agreement.
Generation, execution, and tracking of a legal document may be complicated by the number and distribution of the participants involved in a transaction. For example, a marketing representative may request a non-disclosure agreement from the manufacturer on behalf of a customer. The marketing representative may not be located at the manufacturer's location and communication of a request for a non-disclosure agreement may be difficult. Furthermore, the manufacturer may need to route the non-disclosure agreement through a number of different participants within the manufacturer's organization. Once approved and generated, the non-disclosure agreement may need to be sent to the customer for execution. Finally, the executed non-disclosure agreement may need to be returned to the manufacturer.
Therefore, a need exists for an automated, interactive, and distributed system for the coordination and generation of legal documents. The present invention meets such need.